


Clarity

by Mufflovr, Winterlilith



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufflovr/pseuds/Mufflovr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: 'If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy, If our love is insanity why are you my clarity'Written for Mufflovr who I owed one Naruto Fanfic with the old OC gang. Haven't written for Naruto in a while and it shows but I gave it all 110%. I had the privilege to fill in part of the stories she's been doing over on her page. Hopefully I did this justice MUFFY!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mufflovr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufflovr/gifts).

Staring into darkness made ones mind play tricks on them. But for as long as Lily had been in the dark the sense of time or day made things a little easier. She wondered from time to time what day it was. Or even the month. But those things were trivial to her now. The only sense of time she had now was when He would show up. At first it seemed like every day. Then it seemed he stayed away longer and longer. But when he did show back up it only caused Lily more suffering. It must have been night outside. He seemed tired prior to coming to see her. Perhaps he had fended off enemies. Or was attacking another place again. He rarely spoke of his adventures beyond her prison. If he did it was to emphasize his power he had. And he would prove his power to her. What he deemed disobedience and defiance, a normal person wouldn’t think twice on. Whenever Lily had shown even a hint of defying him he made it clear who was in charge. He controlled everything about her. From simply eating to keeping her alive when she begged for death. 

Sesuke’s cruelty knew no bounds. But it seemed lately his cruel side was slipping. It had started like no other. He had pulled her up out of the floor cellar like normal. There would be no use running. His genjutsu keeping Lily compliant. Sesuke took hold of the metal chain that attached around Lily’s neck. It was like having a pet sometimes. It needed to be fed, walked, bathed. These things seemed so trivial to him. But if he planned to relief stress he couldn’t bare the sight of her looking like she lived in the ground. Perhaps he was being merciful. 

His hideout wasn’t exactly a four star hotel. One of Orochimaru’s old hideouts. It would serve him for a short time before he would need to move. Most of the hideout had caved in but what was accessible was enough for him. However he had baggage with him. He could simply just kill her and be done with it. But where was the fun in that? He would no doubt be bored cooped up in this place alone.

Dragging Lily by the chain he walked the hallway to an opened room on the left. Whatever had occupied this room had left marks on the walls. It seemed to have burrowed out of the room through the floor. Leaving a big enough hole. Water had filled the hole completely to the top. It seemed whatever had dug the hole had hit a water source allowing water to spill in. It was a perfect spot to dump his prisoner. Yanking the chain he forced Lily through the doorway. He walked her a few steps from the edge of the in-ground pool. He let go of the chain before kicking her in the side sending her down into the water below. He waited a few minutes before releasing his genjutsu hold over her. 

Lily flailed in the water gasping for air. She clawed her way to the edge of the water coughing holding on to the floor for dear life. Sesuke smirked amused. To watch her was entertaining sometimes. But his smirk faded once he saw her glare at him. Her eyes flickering red for only a moment. Sesuke’s sharingans twisted in before he went over grabbing a handful of Lily’s hair yanking her up. Her pained expression wasn’t amusing to him. In fact he had been feeling he should get rid of her as of late. It would be a hassle dragging the Hokage’s slut of a daughter around. 

Before Sesuke knew it he had pushed her head under the water. Lily flailed her around trying to pry Sesuke off her but to no avail. He had sealed her chakra and had starved her days ago. Leaving her weak and unable to fight back. Lily’s flailing around seemed to slow the longer he held her under. 

By the time Sesuke snapped to his sense’s Lily wasn’t moving as much. He quickly pulled her up letting go. Lily hacked and coughed up water leaning over the edge. She had almost lost consciousness. She had almost been freed. But he always denied her. 

“Why..don’t you just...kill me?” Lily asked between breathes. Sesuke glared at her. “You think death will save you?” Sesuke asked. “At least...I’d be away from..you.”Lily said glaring back. Sesuke smirked. He stepped over kneeling down in front of her. “Unfortunately, for you..foxicle. “Sesuke said adding the pet name to mock her. He leaned in closer to her. “I am death.” He whispered. Sesuke found pleasure seeing her expression change to terror. Sesuke stood taking hold of the chain links. His genjutsu taking control of her once more. He yanked her up out of the water by the chain. As soon as she stood obediently he dragged her to his room. He would snuff out that defiance she showed today. That was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Something felt off. Lily couldn’t really tell what it was. Being stuck in a small cellar under the floor. In pitch blackness. Tended to confuse her senses. But something defiantly felt out of the ordinary. At least her new found ordinary. Shifting around off the floor. Metal clanking together as she moved. Lily slowly made it to feet. She fell a few times but managed to keep her balance the fourth time. She couldn’t exactly use her legs down here. And the times Sesuke allowed her out to walk it was never for long. Leaning up near the door she listened quietly. Nothing. That was normal. Sesuke never made noise while she was down here. In fact she hadn’t seen him at all today. Maybe he had left to go terrorize some other people. Lily carefully walked back over to her spot back on the floor. Perhaps if he was in a good mood when he returned. She could eat something. Lately her stomach had been feeling off. Perhaps the lack of eating now a days had taken effect on her finally. At the thought of food Lily’s stomach grumbled. Lily winced at the pain. Thinking about food right now would only be a problem. What else could she focus her thoughts on. Lily’s mind started to wander trying to think of anything other than food. But her thoughts always came back to the same thing. Freedom. Her mistake for following after Sesuke. The hell she was living in because of her naiive feelings. She had caused this for herself. Lily’s lower lip quivered as she felt like crying. But no tears would come. Being dehydrated was effecting her greatly. Being disconnected from Kurama made her body react as if she were a normal person. Things healed painfully slow. The many scars on her body attested to that. 

A loud sound from above made Lily jump out of her thoughts. She turned looking up at the door. Lily glared. That asshole was doing something. Hopefully nothing that would involve her. Lily hoped but knew better. The sound of footsteps echoing in the hallway made Lily perk up a bit. Something about the footsteps seemed unfamiliar. By now she knew how Sesuke sounded when he walked. This was not Sesuke. Lily kept quiet listening intently. Had someone broke in? Were they with Sesuke or against? Lily was too afraid to find out. The last time she had cried for help Sesuke had stabbed her with a kunai every time she made a noise. It took sixty stabs to keep herself from making a sound.

The footsteps seemed to pass by her. Lily slowly relaxed. As long as she was down here she couldn’t do anything. She had no weapon to defend herself if this was an intruder. More footsteps sounded off in the distance. Lily slowly backed herself up against the wall. Maybe if they intruders didn’t see her she’d be safe enough til Sesuke returned. Whenever he would. Footsteps seemed to fill the hallway above her. She could yell for help. This was her change to escape. But the fear of Sesuke being with these people. Or they could be worse news if she let her presence be known.

Loud sounds of door being slammed open made Lily flinch covering her head. Her body started to tremble making the chain links clatter. Lily started to panic trying to keep herself from shaking. But it was to no avail. The harm Sesuke had ingrained into her made her unable to control herself. She was going to be found. These people were going to harm her. She was sure of it. Lily’s trembling seemed to get worse as she pulled herself up into a ball against the wall. Lily prayed silently that if she were to die now let it happen before Sesuke could do it.

Muffled voices above seemed to get louder. Lily was shaking too much the chains were practically rattling. She was going to die. The thought of never seeing her family again made her choke back a sob. She hadn’t cried for home in a long while. Sesuke had made sure she didn’t do such a thing. The many times she had cried for her father, Sesuke made extra sure to cause more pain.

Lily so distracted with her own thoughts she hadn’t realized someone was trying to open the door above her. The wood creaked and groaned as someone tried to pry it open. Something seemed to prevent anyone from opening it easily. With a few sharp yanks the door flew open having light from above flood the once dark pit. Lily winced at the light shielding her eyes. She never hated light so much til now. 

Someone said something above her. But she didn’t make out what they had said. Lifting her head slightly still covering her eyes she looked up seeing a few figures standing over the entrance.  
“Lilian? Can You Hear me?” Someone hollered from above.   
Lily blinked. Was that her name they were calling. Lily tried to see who exactly it was but the light was blinding.

“We found her!” Someone shouted. Lily winced. God why were these people so loud. It hurt her ears hearing such loud people. It wasn’t exactly registering to Lily. These people were intruders or with Sesuke. These were her saviors.


	3. Chapter 3

An Anbu with a wolf mask carried Lily out into the bright sunlight. Lily winced shielding her eyes. Everything was so bright out here. It hurt to even try and look at all the people who were dragging her around. The first two attempted to walk her out. But found it futile. Sesuke had always controlled her when moving her from room to room. Trying to walk on her own was proving difficult. Lily found she couldn’t even stand even the dimmest lights. Yanking the blanket she had been given over her head. Lily found some relief. Whoever was carrying her seemed to notice and he tried walking under the shade of tree’s to where the medics had set up. 

The gesture was nice. 

The Anbu carried Lily over to a cot the medic’s had set up. “We’ll take it from here.” The Medic told the Anbu. He nodded turning to leave when Lily winced feeling a sharp pain shoot through her skull. Hearing Reika’s voice. Why was there so much pain. Lily doubled over holding her head almost crying out in pain. Images of Sesuke filled her mind and Lily started to hyperventilate. “no...no..no...no” Lily repeated. “I need a team in here asap!” The medic hollered going over to Lily. “Lily, tell me where it hurts.” The medic asked calmly. Lily looked up at the medic. Her eyes widen. “No...no..” Lily said backing away from the medic. This wasn’t a medic. It was Sesuke. “no...not again no...” Lily said trying to get away. Medics surrounded Lily trying to get her to calm down. “No, stop!” Lily yelled as they attempt to restrain her. “We’re gonna need to sedate her.” one medic said. “I don’t think we have enough to knock her out.” another said pinning Lily down on the cot. “Maybe but it’ll knock her out enough til we get to the Leaf.” one said holding Lily’s left arm down. 

“Let me see her!” 

Reika glared at the medic in front of her. “Please Ms.Uchiha we just need to evaluate her before anyone see’s her. Its policy.” The medic explained. “Screw policy let me see her!” Reika demanded. Lily screamed loud enough it startled everyone in the vicinity. Reika started to panic. She pushed past the medic running over to the medic’s wrestling Lily down. “You got it ready yet?” The medic panicked struggling to hold Lily’s arm straight enough. “Alright. On three. One. Two. Three.” The medic said as they held Lily still for a second. Enough time to inject Lily’s arm with a sedative. “Alright we’re good.” The medic said pulling the needle away. The other medic’s slowly let go of Lily who seemed to settle down slowly. Reika pushed past them going to Lily’s side. “Lily...Lily” Reika said trying to get Lily to look at her. Lily glanced at Reika slowly feeling herself getting sleepy. “h-Hey...”Reika said smiling. Tears started to well up in Reika’s eyes. Lily looked so different. Dark circles under her eyes. Bruises here and there. Whatever she had wore that day seemed torn and dirty. Damn her brother. What the hell did he do to her. Lily’s eyes fluttered for a few moments before the sedative finally kicked in. Reika watched Lily go limp. Damn it. Reika thought taking Lily’s hand giving it a squeeze. “Ms. Uchiha, while shes sedated we’d like to check her over before heading to the Leaf.” one of the medics said. Reika tsked. These medics assigned to come with her were a pain in her ass. If Sakura had come she wouldn’t have needed to sedate Lily. These people were just letting the fear of a jinchuriki get to them. Reika stood letting Lily’s hand go. “If so much as anything happens to her. I will have them answer to me.” Reika warned. Reika turned leaving the group of wary medics. 

The sooner they were back in the Leaf. The better. Reika hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Sakura’s warning. Reika made her way down the hospital hallway. She had already been briefed on Lily’s condition. Reika wasn’t in the least bit worried that Lily’s mental state was making her see her brother rather than other people. She just needed to see her. Arriving at the room. Reika paused before sliding the door open. Hand on the handle Reika stared at the door. What was she so scared for. It was just Lily. But something made her feel uneasy. Sliding the door open slowly, Reika peered in. The room was a mess. It looked as if a wind jutsu had blown through. The bed was flipped on its side. The IV stands were thrown to the floor bags of fluid laid on the floor. One leaking its contents. Surely Sakura hadn’t sent her to the wrong room. “Lily?” Reika called softly. Reika slowly walked into the room shutting the door behind her. Reika slowly made her way towards the flipped bed peering over it. Lily sat with her back against the bed staring at the wall. Reika hesitated for a second. “Hey, Lily.” Reika said. Lily made no move to acknowledge Reika. Reika sighed a bit before walking around the bed. Reika cautiously moved over to sit down next to Lily. She glanced at Lily’s face finding a blank expression. Reika frowned. Maybe the sedatives were still in effect. Looking over Lily Reika’s stomach twisted into knots. Bandages up her left arm. Her right wrist in a cast. Bandages here and there on her legs. But it wasn’t the bandages that made Reika feel ill. She could see the scar marks all over Lily. They seemed to have healed but the marks were still there. Some looked deeper then others. Reika bit her lower lip slowly reaching over to hold Lily’s hand. Maybe she wouldn’t confuse her as her brother.

Lily blinked slowly feeling a pressure in her left hand. She glanced down seeing Reika’s hand taking hers. Lily slowly turned her head to the side looking at Reika. Reika blinked looking a little worried. She couldn’t tell what Lily was thinking. And given her blank stare she was afraid Lily was too far drugged to realize her surroundings. “Hey..” Reika said putting on a smile. Lily blinked slowly as if trying to register in her mind someone else was here. Reika frowned slowly taking her other hand placing it against Lily’s cheek. “I’m so sorry Lily.” Reika said. “I should of...I should have been with you that day.” Reika said.   
Perhaps is she had been there. Lily wouldn’t have been taken. She wouldn’t of had to endure this pain. 

“Rei...ka..” Lily said Reika blinked before smiling. “Yeah, I’m here.” Reika said squeezing Lily’s hand a bit reassuringly. Lily seemed lost looking at Reika. But suddenly she seemed confused. Lily pushed away from Reika scooting over to the wall curling up against it. “Go away. go away. go away.” Lily repeated holding her head curling up more into a ball on the floor. Reika’s heart ached watching Lily tremble repeating the same words over and over. God damn Sesuke. Curse him to hell for what he did.

“Lily, it’s me Reika. Sesuke isn’t here.” Reika said hoping it would come as some comfort to the blonde. The mere mention of his name made Lily hold her head and sob. She was shaking so much the tipped over bed made rattling noises. Reika frowned. There has to be something she could do. She couldn’t leave Lily like this. “Lily.” Reika said moving slowly over to her. “It’s me. Reika.” Reika said trying to be as convincing as possible. 

Lily shook her head. Sesuke was lying again. It was one of his tricks again. “I don’t believe you!” Lily cried. He was tormenting her again. Making her believe Reika was here with her. “Lily its really me.” Reika said inching closer to Lily. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” Lily yelled swinging her arm towards Reika. Reika winced getting hit in the head. Lily glared at Reika. “Leave. Me. Alone.” Lily growled scooting towards the corner putting some distance between them.  
“Lily, I’m telling you Sesuke isn’t here!” Reika said getting a little irritated. What could she do to convince her otherwise. “Liar!” Lily yelled. “I’m not lying! Damn it!” Reika snapped her sharingans twisting in. Lily froze. Just looking at those eyes made Lily tremble in fear. “No...No...No. Not again Sesuke. Please.” Lily begged trying to get away backing up into the corner. “Lily he’s not here. Sesuke isn’t here. I’m not going to hurt you.” Reika said. “Sesuke please. Not today. I don’t want to.” Lily sobbed desperately leaning into the wall. Reika looked at Lily worried. “Okay, Lily. I’ll go. I won’t hurt you. I promise.” Reika said making it to her feet. “Just go away.” Lily sobbed curling up on the floor. Reika turned to leave but paused. She held back tears threatening to spill from her eyes. What had Sesuke done to her? If he planned to hurt her too it was working. Reika clutched at her chest feeling a pain in her heart. “I’ll come back...when your yourself again. I promise.” Reika said before heading to the door. This was hell. If Reika thought losing Lily was painful having her terrified of her thinking she was her brother was worse. Reika slid the door open and stepped out shutting it behind her. Reika held her hand over her face trying to hold back her own tears. She slid down the door silently sobbing to herself. Lily would be okay. She just needed time.

Lily stare at the tipped over bed. Her trembling was slowly subsiding. Lily sniffed as tears slid down her face. Lily swallowed trying to wet her dry throat. Lily whimpered curling up more. Lily started to hum low a song she knew. She used it to comfort herself after Sesuke had his way her and thrown her back in her prison. Reika could faintly hear Lily hum from behind the door. Reika wiped her tears away glaring as her sharingans twisted in. She would kill Sesuke for this. Reika stood up looking back at the door. She was determined about this now. Reika walked down the hallway of the hospital her mind set on ending her brother for this. No one was going to hurt Lily like this and get away with it. Not as long as she was around.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke watched his daughter walk down the hall. Such hatred plastered on her face. But he paid no mind to that. Sasuke headed towards Lily room. He needed to be quick about this. If Naruto found out he was doing this behind his back. There would be no doubt they would fight about it. Sasuke slid open the door walking inside and shut it behind him. He locked it before looking about the room. He didn’t need to look far seeing Lily curled in a ball on the floor. Mumbling something. Sasuke walked around the mess in the room. “Lily.” He said. Lily jumped a little at her name being called. Lily glanced up seeing her Uncle standing over her. Lily’s eyes widen. “No...no..”Lily said as Sasuke’s sharingans twisted in. “This will be over soon.” Sasuke said staring into Lily’s eyes capturing her into his genjutsu.


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re what?” Reika asked. Lily said nothing further staring out the window. Months had gone by and with the progress Lily had made they had upped her stay to a room with a window. Reika wasn’t really sure she had heard Lily right.  
Lily seem to glare out the window. “Pregnant...” She said spitting the word out as if it was poison. Reika stood there stunned. “But…..how-” “They didn’t bother to check for that sort of thing all this time.” Lily interjected. She scoffed to herself. “Imagine. Not doing that kind of test for a few months. Great Medics.” Lily said sarcastically. “But...can’t you...you know.” Reika said trailing off. Lily turned her head looking at Reika with such a hateful look. “The Hidden Leaf doesn’t condone that kind of practice unless medically it threatens the woman’s life. “Lily said as if reading from a book. “My father won’t let me. ‘Children are precious we need to protect them’.” Lily mocked crossing her arms. “But surely given the circumstances the Hokage would grant you...” Reika paused. “He told me no even though his eyes said differently. He needs to uphold the villages rules. The council has him by the balls on this.” Lily said. “Well what about leaving and getting that done elsewhere. Surely there’s a place that doesn’t care.” Reika said. Lily gave Reika an annoyed look, holding up her arm letting Reika see it shackled to the bed. “Tried that the second they left after telling me.” Lily said. Reika sighed. This, This was another mess. It was great Lily was making progress mentally. Even if now she had developed a bit of a sarcastic outlook on everything. Now with this news. Reika wasn’t sure what to think. 

“Reika.” Lily said getting her girlfriends attention. “I want you to stab me.” Lily said seriously. “What?!” Reika yelled. “What do you mean stab you!” Reika said looking confused. “I want you to kill this thing in me. Now.” Lily ordered. “I’m not..” Reika shook her head in disbelief “I’m not gonna do that.”  
“Reika, either you stab me now or I’m going to find a way out of this place and do it myself.” Lily growled. Reika held her head for a moment trying to assess the situation. “Lily I’m...I can’t just...” Reika looked at Lily. The fact Lily’s eyes were red made this all the more complex. Reika sighed trying to calm herself. “Lily look this is all too much at one time. Let me try talking to your father. Maybe he has something he can do. But for now I’m not stabbing you and your not going off somewhere to hurt yourself.” Reika said. “Get this thing out of me.”Lily growled. “Alright Lily, I think you need to calm down. We can’t just jump to things.”Reika said trying to reason with her girlfriend. 

“Get this fucking thing out of me!” Lily screamed. Reika was at a loss what to do. But it seemed she didn’t need to worry long. The sound of Lily screaming was enough for the medics to come in and restrain her for another round of sedatives.

Lily snarled trying to fight the medics off. “Reika Get them off me! I want this thing gone! REIKA!” Lily yelled. The medics quickly gave Lily the sedative before backing off. Lily looked a little out of it before passing out. “Doctor Haruno said this would be a regular thing now. But if its like this all the time I think I’m transferring to another-” one of the medics said to the others as they started to vacate the room. Reika stood there perplexed at this entire fiasco. It was true Lily hadn’t told her all that her brother did. Her psychiatrist was the only one who knew more information then what the medics and Hokage let out. Reika felt sick at this whole situation. It was bad enough it took a while to get Lily to stop seeing her brother as every person. Another to get her to talk about what happened. Now this. This was all too much. And on top of everything going on outside of Lily’s issue was going to shit as well. Keisuke hadn’t woken up yet. Sesuke was caught and was somewhere being detained. Lily’s brother seemed to be in a depression. The only one who seemed to have it made was Neru. All she had to worry about was Keisuke. And their soon to be child. And now, Reika frowned. Now Lily had this.   
Perhaps talking to the Hokage was the best choice for right now. Lily would be out for a while. Plenty of time for Reika to process everything and come up with an alternative to the matter. Reika turned heading out of the room. She glanced back at Lily before leaving shutting the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

“This isn’t right.” Reika said standing in front of the Hokage in his office. “I know.” Naruto said leaning back in his chair. “The council are nothing but fools to allow this.” Reika scoffed crossing her arms. “I argued with them about this. But due to the nature of Sesuke’s pardon. We have to treat his former crimes as non-existent. The council won’t break the condition just because we discovered Lily’s..”Naruto paused. Speaking the word made him feel sick. “What if I take her somewhere. Somewhere that allowed her to go through with it. Wouldn’t that be fine?” Reika asked. “I thought of that as well. But, due to her citizenship she’s still a hidden leaf citizen and having that done outside the village is punishable.” Naruto said. “So basically life in prison.” Reika said. Naruto nodded sulking in his chair. “I don’t want her to go from one hell to another.” Naruto confessed. “Even though as her father I would be behind her on this situation. As the Hokage, my priorities are elsewhere.” Naruto said sadly. “I’ve spent so many nights trying to find a loophole in the law.” Reika said. “We really need to update some laws.” Reika added looking at Naruto. Naruto smiled sadly. “I agree, but even if we were to change that particular law. It would take months. Maybe years even. And at that point I think Lily would have murdered the entire council.” Naruto said crestfallen. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she was planning that now.” Reika said amused. Naruto sighed. “I’m trusting you’ll keep her out of trouble.” Naruto said. “I can but I can’t promise she won’t take this information lightly. Knowing my brother is even in the village might set her off. Telling her she has to go through this is just as bad.” Reika said turning to leave. Naruto smiled a little. “But she’ll listen to you. Even if you have to tell her bad news.” Naruto said. Reika waved her hand off at her Uncle leaving the room. Naruto sighed looking up at the ceiling. Everything was becoming a mess. All three of his children were effected by something. And he felt powerless to help them. Naruto glanced at his desk at all the paperwork he had yet to finish. When would there be a day he could relax.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily was growing far more suspicious the longer she walked with Reika. Getting out of the Hospital for a few hours was a surprise to the blonde. She hadn’t expected her Doctors would give her a few hours to go freely around the village. But the way Reika had spoke the progress she was making was enough to warrant some sort of reward. But what the reward was, was a mystery. Lily sighed, exhaling so much her bangs fluttered. She felt out of place walking around. It could have been the fact she was dressed to somewhat conceal her identity. Having the Hokages daughter walking around with rumors of her sanity gone. Wasn’t exactly a nice walk in the town. Lily frowned adjusting the black hat she was forced to wear. At least she was able to wear her clothes for once. Hospital gowns were a nightmare all in their own. 

“So...where are we going?” Lily asked. They hadn’t spoken since they left the front doors of the Hospital. But Reika seemed to remain silent. She was obviously leading Lily to a place in mind. But where Lily wasn’t sure. Ichiraku was on the other side of town. Though the thought of ramen made her stomach feel ill. Lily glanced at Reika who pulled her along by the hand. This situation was making her very uneasy. She kept feeling the villagers eyes were all on her. And even felt the feeling of Sesuke behind her a few times. But that couldn’t be he was off far away. Hopefully staying away forever. Lily couldn’t fathom what she would do if she were to see him. Kurama had a few thoughts on that matter. But even the fox knew the chances of winning were quite slim.

“The Doctors said you were doing really well lately.” Reika said trying to break the silence between them. “I guess so.” Lily said. “I don’t really know what doing well enthralls when it comes to psychological trauma.” Lily said looking down at the ground as they walked. What was exactly doing well? Sure she no longer saw Sesuke’s image in other people. Sure the medication they had her on let her sleep dreamless and calm. But was that really doing well? Lily felt they were just trying to cover the issue up with medication. Talking to the psychologist assigned to her never really did much. Talking about how she felt really didn’t change. The medication made her feel nothing. Things she would use to find joy in were now mundane. Lily glanced up at Reika. Her feelings for Reika were muddled. It felt fake to try and smile or even say she cared. 

Lily had thought about it while she was cooped up in her white walled prison. Thought of saving Reika the time and energy to piece back what she no longer had together. Sesuke had taken a lot from her. She wasn’t even sure she could regain even one thing.  
“You alright?” Reika asked snapping Lily out of her musings. “Huh..oh. Yeah.” Lily said trying to seem content. Reika eyed her a little. Lily blinked confused. “Maybe we should take a rest. We’ve been walking quiet a while.” Reika said. Lily frowned. She wasn’t tired at all. Finding a bench Reika led Lily over to sit for a while.

“Is this where you were taking me?” Lily asked looking around seeing not much of interest. “Well, I was thinking somewhere a little farther but here is fine.” Reika said sitting down. Lily eyed her sitting down keeping a gap between them. She was now on high suspicion alert. “I actually wanted to talk to you where no one would listen in. But no one seems around.” Reika said glancing around. “Talk about what?” Lily asked. Reika leaned back against the bench trying to think up how best to talk to Lily. Outright saying things was an option. But it held the possibility Lily would become so enraged Kurama would unleash hell. But not talking about it would just come to bite the both of them. 

“I’m not sure how else to say this Lilian” Reika sighed. Lily froze. She knew her full name was always something that came of no good when people used it. What was Reika wanting to say. Was she going to break up with her? Lily gulped looking worried.


	9. Chapter 9

“Sesuke was caught.” Reika began to say. Lily tensed hearing that name but after a moment it sunk in. “h-He’s caught?” Lily asked. She could feel some sort of triump well up inside her. Sesuke being caught meant he would suffer for all that he did. The thought of him suffering for what he forced her to do. Lily couldn’t help feel a smile tug at her lips. This wasn’t bad news. It was good.

“Lily?” Reika asked. Lily blinked snapping out of her thoughts. “y-yea...thats...”Lily was at a loss for words. “He’s here in the village.” Reika said. Lily seemed to black out for a moment. What was a moment of her feeling good that the bastard was caught hearing those words made her feel numb again. “w-What?” Lily said not sure she had heard Reika right. 

“I said they caught him and he’s here in the village. Under Anbu custody.” Reika said.

“wh-why why would they keep him..” Lily mumbled feeling a panic attack coming. Reika scooted over holding on to Lily’s arms. Lily looked at Reika. Searching her eyes for some sort of prank, this was all a joke. But Reika was serious. 

“Calm down it’s okay.” Reika said trying to comfort her girlfriend. “My father. He convinced your Dad to pardon his crimes under the circumstances he have his memories erased and warped.” Reika said. Lily sat there soaking in all the information. Uncle Sasuke convinced her father. No, no her father would never let someone who did such horrible things to her a pass at freedom. Lily looked away for a moment. Her mother had told her, her father was so upset when the information was attained from her on what had happened. He couldn’t handle it and swore he’d make Sesuke pay. This wasn’t paying. 

There had to be something Sasuke had her father couldn’t refuse the deal. That had to be it. But what exactly would her father have that would be enough to bribe him into submission on the matter. 

“So, I can’t get rid of this.” Lily said holding her stomach a little. “And I have to live with him next door.” Lily said tears falling down her face. “No I’m sure he’ll be placed far away from you as possible. The Hokage swore he wouldn’t let him come near you.” Reika said trying to sound assuring.  
“I should of died...why did he keep me alive….” Lily mumbled obviously lost in her own world. Reika frowned. She really didn't want to break the news like this. Telling Lily the council refused her request. Was hard enough. “Hey..Hey.” Reika said reaching up turning Lily’s head to look at her. “I know saying ‘it will be okay’. Isn’t the right thing to say. But I can promise you my brother won’t be anywhere near you.” Reika said. “He’ll find a way.” Lily said emotionless. “He’ll torment me. And all of you are to blame.” Lily said wanting to pull away. “I didn’t do anything. If anything I was against the whole situation. My father is the one who set this in place.” Reika said keeping her hold on Lily so she wouldn’t run. “I don’t want to be here...” Lily said struggling to get away. “Vixy, believe me when I say I tried everything. I tried to convince the council for you. But pardoning Sesuke means they can’t speak on his actions. And can’t grant you the procedure.” Reika said. Lily stopped struggling looking back at Reika. 

Sesuke was the reason she couldn’t get rid of this thing inside her. Sesuke was the reason she now could never live here peacefully. Now she would constantly be looking for him. Fearing he would make some sort of move to finish what he started. Sesuke was the reason she had to endure all of that pain and humiliation. And her Uncle sealed her into a life of pure hell. Lily felt sick to her stomach. 

Reika slowly pulled Lily into a hug trying to calm her. She was still getting use to Lily’s new persona of emotions. It was either nothing or everything happening at once. And that was just the thing pertaining to her mental state.   
Reika was regretting telling Lily. She should of kept it to herself if Lily was going to go into panic attacks.

“I don’t want to live.” Lily sobbed. Reika looked at her sadly. “I’m sorry, Reika. I-i I can’t do this. I’m fucked up. I can’t even be myself. I can’t even live at peace. What is there left for me. My...my father...he let him be free while I’m..”Lily turned burying her face into Reika. “You’re not a fuck up.” Reika said softly holding Lily tightly. “I am!” Lily cried loudly. 

Reika shut her eyes tightly holding back her own tears. She was trying to be strong right now. For both of them. But inside she wanted to break down. The moment Lily had confused her for her brother and told her to leave. It broke her. And all this time she had been trying to make things right. Trying to find ways to help Lily rather than cause more suffering. But it seemed she was cursed. No her family was cursed. Her Father caused all this. 

Reika slowly exhaled opening her eyes letting a few tears slide down her face. She rubbed small circles on Lily back hoping it came of some comfort.

“You’re not a fuck up. Not at all Lily. I’m sorry my family caused you all this. I-i can’t even attempt to amend all that they done to you.” Reika said her voice cracking as she held back a sob. “But, I’ll be here for you. No matter what. I still love you. Even if you go insane I’ll still love you. All I can hope is that that’s enough for you. That its enough for you to be happy.” Reika said. Lily gripped on to Reika’s shirt tugging at it as she sobbed.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was starting to set. The day was bleeding into nightfall. 

Lily sniffed rubbing her eyes with her her hand. “We should get back. I don’t want them to send a hunting party of nurses.” Lily said. Lily sat up trying to compose herself. Somehow crying about this made her feel a little better. Reika nodded trying to cover up the fact she had let her emotions get the best of her. 

“Reika?” Lily said after a while. “Hmm?” Reika answered glancing over. Lily bit her lower lip before snuggling up to her girlfriend. Reika blinked surprised at the sudden affection. But welcomed it none-the-less. “Thank you. For being here. I don’t know if I can handle this all alone.” Lily said. Reika reached over taking Lily’s hand. “I promise you won’t be alone. Not when Sesuke is here in this village.” Reika promised. Lily smiled a little. To hear Reika still cared for her. After everything. That those feelings and love were intact when so many things were falling apart around them. Lily nodded a little. “Reika, I have to confess something.” Lily said. “What’s that?” Reika asked holding Lily closer.   
“This...thing..well, this kid.” Lily started to say. It was weird calling the bane of her torture by its actual name. “I don’t think I can love it.” Lily said running a hand over her stomach. “All I think of is it will be like him. Or even look like him. I can’t stand the thought of that. I can’t” Lily paused. “I can’t raise it.”

Reika glanced off at something. “I don’t want to say this. But, Sesuke has rights and a say in what happens. Even if you gave it up. Or got rid of it somehow without the council thinking you had something done. He’d have rights to take it. And I can’t bare the thought on him taking someone and turning it into what he is.” Reika said. Lily glanced up. “But I..” Lily started to say.

“I know. You can’t see yourself caring for it. So, let me care for it.” Reika said. Lily’s eyes widen at Reika’s request. 

“You..want it.” Lily said stunned. Reika nodded. “It’s been on my mind. Since Sesuke was captured. I knew it would be difficult for you. The fact your were adamant in getting rid of it the moment you found out. And if he is changed it still would give the possibility of him taking it.” Reika explained.   
“So to keep him from getting it. I’ll raise it.”.

“That’s too much for you to take on.” Lily said sadly. “Yeah, I guess it is. But I have enough love for you and it if you let me.” Reika said. Lily sighed a little. “You know I...can’t burden you with my problems.” Lily said. Reika smiled a little. “Well maybe not now. But if I marry you it will be both our problem.” Reika said.

“Ehh?” Lily said confused. A light blush flushed her cheeks. Reika smiled sheepishly. Lily sat there shocked. Did Reika just slide in a marriage proposal. Lily shook her head astonished. Of all the times to ask her. Why during this moment. “You said that to make me feel better.” Lily said. Reika shook her head. “Nope I mean that. One hundred percent.” Reika said seriously. 

Lily smirked. “Are you really sure you want to marry an insane person with the child of your brother?” Lily asked skeptical. “When you put it like that that sounds bad. But no, I want to marry the girl I fell in love with and help her raise her child.” Reika corrected. Lily groaned a bit at how cheesy that sounded. 

“Fine fine. We’ll go with your version.” Lily said with a smile. Lily stood up stretching a bit. Lily turned facing Reika and took her hands into hers. “I’ll marry you on one condition.” Lily said.   
“What’s that?” Reika questioned. “Never stop telling me you love me. That’s all.” Lily said.  
Reika smiled. “Done.” Reika said quickly standing up. “Well?” Lily asked expecting Reika to say it.   
“I love you.” Reika said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


End file.
